


Creature Creator

by Fictional_Femme



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, wives what wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Femme/pseuds/Fictional_Femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after/during the Spore series. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqylz2eq2UY&list=PLRQGRBgN_EnrjxDv3SN6Jc6Tov5p_Mrvc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Creator

 

Ross was messing around with the obviously-a-dick monster he had created, adding some shit that Arin wasn't paying any attention to because Ross's hand was rocking against his lap. He was trying his best to ignore that. Dan kept throwing glances at Arin, obviously laughing at the situation. Ross was completely oblivious.

It had been months since Arin had been with anyone. Up until now it hadn't really bothered him, but with Ross's hand so close it was becoming difficult to ignore. Arin was laughing when he thought he should and attempting to contribute and it was made all the more confusing because he couldn't tell if Ross was doing it on purpose. Ross was focused on the game and Arin didn't think he was paying much attention, but knowing Ross he might have been.

Arin had never really been with a guy. He'd had crushes sure, but he had never even kissed a guy. He was sure as hell thinking about it now, though.

Ross was clicking manically, and with every movement he was getting closer to Arin's dick. Arin could feel his cock start to respond slowly and he tried unsuccessfully to will it away. Ross hadn't noticed yet and he hoped he didn't.

Arin wasn't so lucky when it came to Dan. Dan's eyes were flicking meaningfully between Arin's face and his crotch, a god awful smirk on his face.

Arin was pretty sure Dan had done some gay ass shit in his day, what with him being a major pot head. Dan had never confirmed it, but he seemed to know far too much about having sex with guys for him not to have had some experience.

Ross rolled his wrist while moving the creature and Arin gasped quietly. Ross glanced at him but otherwise ignored it. Dan was smirking like an asshole and Arin glared at him. He twisted so Ross wasn't so directly on his crotch. Dan almost looked disappointed that he couldn't make fun of him anymore. Arin rolled his eyes at Dan. The situation seemed to diffuse and then filmed a few more episodes, Ross's hand slowly creeping back up.

Dan reached for the mouse as Ross was fucking around in the creator screen, changing some detail and in the process purposefully pushing down hard on the mouse, almost hitting Arin's dick but not quite. Arin tried to glare a yelling fit to Dan without alerting Ross but he felt some of its intensity was lost. He settled for 'accidentally' jabbing Dan's side with his elbow, knocking his hand away. Ross took back the mouse, moving gently, and somehow that was even worse. Arin clamped his jaw shut and stared at the screen.

~~~~~~~~

Ross cut the capture and stood up, stretching dramatically.

“God, I've got to piss.” he said, starting for the door.

Dan called cheerfully “Have fun!”

Dan turned to Arin as soon as Ross was gone.

Arin refused to meet his eye, gathering up the equipment to put it away. “Asshole” he muttered and Dan scoffed.

“Like that wasn't exactly what you wanted.” Dan said, still teasing.

“Asshole.” Arin repeated, not wanting to give any credit to Dan's words but Dan laughed anyway.

“What? You've got a thing for Ross?” he chuckled.

“No, douchebag.” Arin said as he turned an icy glare Dan's way. “It's just been a while.”

That only made Dan laugh harder. Arin rolled his eyes and went back to putting up the equipment. He heard Dan get up, but he was determined to ignore him. He felt a hand wrap around his waist and he shoved Dan away, turning to stare at him indignantly.

“What the hell, man!” he whisper-shouted, not wanting Ross to hear and come charging in.

“Been a while?” Dan purred, still obviously joking. He stepped forward and Arin immediately took a step back, realizing how close he was to the wall already.

“Shut up, man.”

“I could help.” Dan said, mischievous intentions clear on his face.

“Fuck off.”

Dan took another step forward and Arin felt himself hit the wall as he backed up.

“Stop fucking with me, man.” Arin growled, but Dan didn't back off.

“What you like Ross and not me?” he said lightly, with a laugh, obviously not taking the situation seriously.

“I don't like either of you like that.” Arin half lied, he hadn't thought about it really, assuming they were both straight. His tone was sharper than he meant it to be and he saw Dan look hurt before he went back to grinning.

“Fine, fine.” Dan said, taking a step away from Arin. Arin felt like he could breathe a bit easier. “Guess I won't help you with that then.” he said, gesturing down at Arin's pants.

Arin felt his face heat. Some of the joking tone had gone out of Dan's voice and he had no idea just how serious he was. He didn't want to respond and it be that Dan was kidding.

“I don't need any help.” he said carefully, watching Dan's face.

Dan smiled. “No, but it's certainly more fun that way.” Dan took a step forward again, closer to Arin than before. He still looked teasingly at him, but something about his expression was different. Arin pressed back into the wall but didn't push him away.

Dan continued forward until Arin felt the front of his body press against his. Arin gasped at the contact, angry at himself for reacting.

Dan made a noise in the back of his throat and reached forward, his hand's quickly pinning Arin's arms. Arin knew he could shake him off, but he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Dan's face was inches from his and he was making direct eye contact. All the humor was gone from Dan's eyes. Dan pressed a leg into Arin, directly into his crotch. Arin hissed, resisting the urge to grind into him. Dan smiled and pressed harder on to Arin's wrists.

Arin heard the door start to open and he tried to push Dan off him, but Dan stayed put, keeping his arms pinned. He was much stronger than Arin had given him credit for and with his leg still pressed into his dick he was afraid to fight him off.

Arin didn't say anything and he couldn't see the door but he heard Ross' confused intake of breath.

“The fuck?” Ross said, loud into the quiet of the room.

“Seems you got Arin a bit worked up.” Dan responded lightly, not turning to look at Ross.

Ross didn't say anything for possibly the first time in his life.

Arin pushed against Dan again, but he still didn't give way.

“Get off.” he growled at Dan. Dan reluctantly let go with a final push of his leg into Arin's half hard cock.

As Dan moved, Arin could see Ross for the first time. He was standing, obviously flabbergasted, by the still open door. Dan walked over to Ross purposefully and closed the door, trapping Ross the way he had Arin a few moments before. He kissed Ross and Arin was shocked at the way Ross responded, like they had done it before. Ross's hand went up into Dan's hair before he seemed to realize he was still being watched. He gently pushed Dan away and looked over to Arin, looking slightly panicked.

Dan had stopped kissing Ross's mouth, but had shifted so he was kissing his neck. Arin watched and it was obvious this was not the first time Ross and Dan had been together like that. Ross seemed to unconsciously lean into him and started to close his eyes just a bit before he once again pushed Dan away, more firmly than before. Dan groaned, but stayed back this time.

“Arin?” Ross asked carefully, looking him up and down, trying to gauge his reaction. Arin's cock twitched at the sight of Dan looking hungrily at Ross. “Arin?” Ross repeated.

“Yeah?” Arin rasped, still watching Dan.

Ross started to move toward him, Dan stayed back by the door, causally leaning into it as he watched Ross walk across the room.

Ross stopped a few feet in front of Arin, not pushing into his space as Dan had done.

“Arin?” Ross repeated for a third time, his voice louder this time. “Is.. Is Dan right? Did I... Are you?” Ross trailed off, as though he wasn't sure of the question he was asking.

“I..” Arin started. “It's been a while.” he said lamely, looking down. He wasn't able to deny it now, not with Ross looking at him like he cared and if Arin was telling the truth it wasn't even just that.

Ross smiled, tentatively taking a step forward and watching Arin's reaction. Arin just looked up at him, unsure of what he wanted. Ross took another step forward, slow, like he might scare Arin off.

With Ross looking at him like that he couldn't just stand there anymore. Arin felt some of his usual bravo come back to him and he stepped forward, meeting Ross and running a hand through his hair, tugging lightly. Ross gasped and leaned into Arin's hand. Arin took that as a cue to keep going. He kissed Ross's neck, avoiding his mouth, not sure how far this was going. Ross ran his hand up Arin's side and Arin moaned quietly.

Arin looked up to Dan, who was pressed into the door, looking a lot less sure of himself than he had a few minutes ago. It seemed he didn't really expect Arin to respond.

Arin smirked. “Where's your attitude now?” he growled at Dan. Dan tried and failed to look defiant. Arin was back to his normal self, fixing Dan with a look. He turned to Ross.

“May I?” he asked politely, gesturing to Dan. Ross looked confused but nodded.

Arin's lip curled up as he started toward Dan. He grabbed his arm's like Dan had done to him and pinned him hard against the door. Arin was stronger and now he had the upper hand. He pressed so hard into Dan's wrists that he thought he might leave bruises. He shoved his leg forward, copying Dan's move from moments before.

“How do you like it?” Arin growled into his ear. Despite his desire to get back at Dan, he wasn't going to go any farther than this without the go ahead from Dan. Dan whimpered and shrunk down. He looked up at Arin, his face a mix of fear and lust. Dan pushed back into Arin's leg, obviously challenging him while still looking innocent.

“Do you want me?” Arin asked, low, speaking directly into his ear.

Dan nodded, small like he didn't want to admit it, but he nodded all the same.

Arin pressed his leg against Dan harder and turned to look at Ross who was watching from the place Arin had left him, a look of hunger on his face.

“How long have you two been fucking?” Arin asked lightly.

Ross started to answer, looking apologetic, but Dan interjected “About three months.” he said, pridefully.

Ross frowned at Dan, but he nodded at Arin, confirming Dan's words.

“And you didn't tell me?” Arin joked. “How rude.”

Ross smirked and walked forward, joining Arin by the door.

“Want to join us?” Ross drawled, a bit of his accent coming out.

Despite his position with Dan, he hesitated. He looked at Ross, studying his face, making sure he wasn't fucking with him.

“Y-Yeah” he breathed.

Dan sucked in a breath and pushed against Arin's arms still holding him down. Arin released him, Dan started rubbing his wrists.

“You've had worse.” Ross stated simply, but Arin caught the implication.

Arin hesitated slightly before taking a finger and tracing Ross's jaw. Ross hummed his appreciation and Arin leaned forward, kissing Ross softly. The tentative nature of the kiss didn't last long. Ross reached around and grabbed Arin's hair, Ross pushed him back so they we leaning into Dan, making out furiously. Arin felt Dan start to grind against him, Ross seemed to notice as well. Ross broke off the kiss abruptly and took the hand that had been in Arin's hair and pinned Dan by the throat.

“Still.” Ross ordered. Dan whimpered, grinding just a bit more. Ross pushed into Dan's throat harder and Arin heard Dan suck in a gasp before his air was cut off.

“Behave.” Ross growled, pushing with his hand one last time before releasing Dan. Dan coughed slightly, but didn't move his hips.

Ross's mouth found Arin's again, Ross's hand pressing into the door right next to Dan's head. Ross's other hand was venturing down on Arin's body, leaving fire in it's wake. Ross's fingers found the edge of Arin's jeans and pulled lightly, asking permission.

Arin kissed him for a few more moments before gently pushing him away and quickly undoing his pants, shoving them down around his ankles. He heard Dan gasp as Arin's ass brushed him when he stood back up, but Dan didn't move.

Ross looked Arin up and down before glancing at Dan.

“Danny?” he started sickly sweet. “Clothes off.”

Dan rushed to comply. Arin didn't turn around to watch but as he saw the clothes hitting the ground he couldn't resist a peak. He saw Dan slipping out of his boxers, now completely naked behind him. Arin took a step away and then turned to take in Dan. His cock hung heavy between his legs, red and completely hard. Arin groaned and he felt Ross run a hand across his chest.

He turned back to face Ross, and Ross pushed him back so he could feel Dan's dick pressing hard into his back. His hand was in Ross' hair, but he yearned to reach back and stroke Dan's cock. Arin kissed Ross hard, pushing him back a little so Arin could trail kisses down his throat. Ross was the only one fully clothed and Arin tugged at Ross's shirt to indicate he wanted it off. Ross quickly pulled it off, breaking Arin's contact with his throat.

With a sudden impulse, Arin dropped to his knees in front of Ross, looking up at him through his lashes. He tugged lightly on Ross's jeans, indicating what his wanted. Ross undid his jean quickly, but slide them down slowly, he left his boxers on. Arin hesitated for only a moment before leaning forward and mouthing at the head of Ross's hard cock through the fabric. Ross moaned, his hand braced against the door, with Dan still trapped there. Arin glanced up to see Dan watching, hungry and completely rapt in the scene before him. Arin took a finger and slowly slid down Ross's boxers while maintaining eye contact with Dan. Dan moaned, unable to control the sound. Ross's cock sprung free and Arin refocused to the dick in front of him. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he thought of the girls that had done exactly this to him and he leaned forward taking just the tip of Ross's dick into his mouth. Ross groaned and pressed forward just a bit, not enough to push farther into Arin's mouth, but just to show the desire to do so. Arin took as much in as he could, sucking lightly, bobbing up and down while he was treated to Ross's moaning. Ross twisted his fingers into Arin's hair and he could hear Dan breathing heavily, almost whining.

Arin licked with his tongue, tracing the underside of Ross's cock. He heard Ross growl in response. Ross's torso leaned forward and Arin looked up to see Ross kissing Dan. Dan's hands were tracing Ross's chest. Ross's hands were inching toward Dan's swollen cock. Arin swirled his tongue around the head of Ross's cock and cupped his balls in one hand, his other hand going to the base of Ross's dick to pump slowly in time with the rhythm of his head. He felt Ross shudder and groan, obviously close. Arin sped up and the bitter taste hit his tongue. He swallowed around Ross's cock and he felt Ross convulse. Arin let go with a popping sound. He felt Dan crouch down behind him. He pushed on his shoulders telling him to lie down. Arin complied and he instantly felt Dan's lips close around his own cock. He gasped and looked up to Ross, who was still standing, but just barely. He sunk to the ground as Arin watched. Ross's lips found his and they kissed while Dan sucked him and Arin was overwhelmed by the tandem sensation. He was moaning loudly, nearly constantly. His hands were tangled in Dan's hair. He could still taste Ross in his mouth and he felt heavenly. He felt himself get close and it was too late to warn Dan. He heard Dan choke for a second, but Dan swallowed and then laid down next to Arin. Dan was practically whimpering, his cock untouched but he looked close without any stimulation. Ross reached over and stroked Dan's cock, starting slow but building speed. Arin watched, exhausted and fascinated. His eyes kept lingering on Dan's face, as he moaned and whimpered. Dan came in a matter of minutes and Ross settled in next to Arin. They lay there in front of the door for what felt like hours and Arin couldn't imagine a single desire that would persuade him to move. Until Dan said they had ice cream in the freezer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda lost steam half way through. Sorry guys. I'm not particularly feeling this one, but maybe that's because it took me a while to write. Tell me what you think!


End file.
